Targarys System
An indeterminate amount of time ago, as the records are lost or corrupt, humanity experiences a golden age within the confines of the Spiral Star system. Lifespans adjusted 3 fold, genetically altered animals, biomechanics, AI, bionics, stellar travel, and quantum realities...it was a utopia of super scientific realities. Mankind evolved. As it approached the potential to harness its own star, then-modern science perfected XNA, the means by which humanity first became aware of the underlying structure, the true unfettered infinities of the multiverse. From this brief contact, the system developed, and ushered in the Golden Age. As mankind expanded into the Dark Space beyond the light of stars, they made a horrifyingly awesome discovery; that "life" existed in the Void where light was negligible, that dark matter and void energies also surged with the building blocks of life unchained. But it was a warped, alien ecology, reacting to the exploration of the stars with aggression and anarchic dissonance. Despite this, the Terran Federation established a grip on the system; ever expanding, the Federation tried to devise a means to travel the void seas between stars. They called them Gates, massive structures that bent space-time between two points; it was a crowning achievement, a miraculous technological advancement allowing near-instantaneous travel between two stars by folding the gravitonic energies through entanglement . It skirted the edge of things we couldn’t anticipate. As the Federation had stumbled upon a means of dimensional travel, so too, had some nefarious beings perfected it. And our fledgling attempts had garnered their attentions. Within a decade of the first functional Gate being active, a small expeditionary force appeared mid-jump; sleek, asymmetrical ships, with weapons we had never realized could be, punched through in a dimensional fissure, and ransacked the local systems. By the time the Galaxy at large understood what happened, they had seized the Gate, turning it against the Federation from the inside out. The Calamity, as it’s called, was nothing short of a millennia-long fight against the collapse of the Galaxy from xeno forces as they ravaged system after system, and leaving their warped ecology in their wake. The final act of damnation was the near obliteration of the binary stars; the black hole that spins them is an artificial gravity well to unknown hyperspace, a gate no one has ever returned from. We recognized, too late, that it was our uncharted haste in our advancement that lead to our near extinction. We used our most violent means to oppress the invaders, and washed our homes in atomic fire to cleanse them. The effects were devastating, but proved effective, for a cost. Small pockets of well protected and sufficiently advanced civilizations did survive, but the void warp took its toll. In an act of desperation, what remaining remnants that survived of the Federation built the Solspyre Complex, an advanced post-industrial research complex in geosynchronous orbit with the Suns of the system, Aethys and Nethys. Centuries passed as the post-Federation races struggled to rebuild and fight back; life was once again dangerous, exotic, and full of discovery of lost golden age relics, and the realization of a schismatic reality. A new material, a meteorite able to attune to the Drift energies, is hastily installed in the Complex as a last-ditch effort for more power to the station; unbeknownst to the engineers at the time, the "Warpstone" turned the Complex into a homing beacon for Drift activity. Now, finally back on the course to recovery as the Imperium strikes out for aid in the new threat against the Scourge, the Spiral Star System is a newly budding hub for expeditionary forces, seeking fame, fortune, and glory in the name of the Imperium. The epicenter of civilization is the Solspyre Complex, but as Exploration Society members strike out into the system, they are discovering that even atomic fire cannot snuff the spark of life. It is worth noting, that while many varied races form the populace of the Imperial sector Targarys, there are a few that step out of the ordinary. Of note, the Canidae are an invaluable resource to the system as a whole, their genetic structure and make-up being pertinent and relevant to the survival of the Complex. With the advent of the Canidae's genetic stability, in recent years, 'splycing', or mixing of DNA, has become a frequent choice of self-expression and cosmetic alteration, though many suspect the Imperium's interest may be in perfecting this knowledge for their own devices. ---Targarys Primer for the Space Migrant, c. 4517, Tchiscka Hrondal, SSNN Senior Infosphere Columnist